


Последний зачет

by mila007



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007





	Последний зачет

С профессором Споком до зачета Джим не пересекался, пусть и был наслышан. Каких только баек про профессора не бродило по Академии! Кадеты боялись, ненавидели, восхищались, но все, без исключения, уважали профессора Спока.  
Счастья выслушать курс лекций в исполнении вулканского профессора Джиму не досталось. Последние каникулы у него не задались с самого начала - они с сэмом пошли в горы, где попали в жуткую метель. На расстоянии вытянутой руки было не видно ни зги, так и получилось, что Джим неудачно поставил ногу и сорвался вниз. Сэм три раза поседел, пока до них добрались спасатели, а Джиму и тут повезло. Другой на его месте расшиб бы голову или свернул шею, а Кирк отделался лишь легким сотрясением и переломом ноги. Неудачным переломом, привязавшем его к больничной койке на два месяца. Боунз, когда его пустили в палату, ругался так, что цветы на подоконнике листья сворачивали. Впрочем, эти же два месяца он исправно таскал Джиму учебники, конспекты, а по выходным - контрабандный алкоголь.  
В деканате, не без помощи адмирала Пайка, скрепя сердце согласились не отправлять Джима на повторку, а разрешить ему самостоятельно осваивать курс и сдавать сессию одновременно со своими сокурсниками. Адмирал пригрозил, что за сдачей зачетов будет присматривать лично. Джим угрозой проникся и вгрызся в учебники с удвоенной силой - подводить Кристофера Пайка у него не было никакого морального права.  
Из больницы Джим вышел аккурат перед сессией и даже без костылей. Практическую часть за две недели наверстать ему удалось, а от теории он и в больнице не отлынивал, поэтому экзамены сдавались легко и практически все - на высокие баллы. И никто, кроме Боунза, не знал, чего это стоит Джиму.  
Маккой непрерывно ворчал о нарушении Джимом врачебных предписаний, и заботливо укутывал в плед заснувшего над очередным учебником друга. Нужно ли говорить, что с таким режимом подготовки под конец сессии Джим похудел еще больше и отсвечивал бодрой зеленцой, трогательно оттеняемой воротником красной кадетской униформы. И на последний свой зачет (по той самой ксенолингвистике у страшного профессора Спока) он опоздал, потому что уснул, забыв завести будильник.  
В кабинет профессора Джим ворвался хоть и со стуком, но абсолютно не дожидаясь позволения войти. Сидящий за столом вулканец отставил в сторону чашку с чаем. Повисла неловкая пауза.  
Профессор аккуратно отодвинул лежавшие перед ним бумаги и внимательно осмотрел взъерошенного кадета, ввалившегося в его кабинет.  
\- Кадет Кирк, я так полагаю.  
\- Добрый день, профессор Спок. Простите, я... - Джим запнулся, переводя дыхание и рассматривая легенду Академии в живую. И завис. Потому что слухи ни в коей мере не отражали реальность. А реальность была такой, что Джим лихорадочно облизывал губы и радовался тому, что за последние месяцы похудел и брюки ему стали великоваты.  
Профессор Спок приподнял левую бровь, как бы поощряя к продолжению. Джим выдохнул.  
Сдача зачета обещала стать небезынтересной.


End file.
